Sepasang Cangkir
by Kenzeira
Summary: Di saat sakit begini, cuma Oikawa yang Kageyama butuhkan. OiKage. Coffee Shop AU. [#BlueberryCrowDay: Cokelat Panas]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun Kageyama.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; **OiKage** —slight BokuAka; fluffy; Coffee Shop! AU. Kedai Orazio yang sama dengan fanfiksi Sabtu Malam di Kedai Kopi. Bisa dibaca secara terpisah.

* * *

 **SEPASANG CANGKIR**

Dedikasi untuk **Blueberry Crow Day** : Kageyama Tobio's Birthday

Prompt: **Cokelat Panas** dari **Lovely Orihime**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Aroma cokelat panas itu menguar pekat, berbaur bersama udara, melayang-layang, lantas sampai padanya menjelma wangi sedap yang membuat ia terkenang-kenang masa lalu; masa kanak-kanak, kue-kue manis, perayaan kecil, wajah-wajah penuh senyum dan cokelat panas dalam cangkir bergambar pahlawan super.

Kageyama lantas menyesap pelan, tak acuh meski diperhatikan sosok lain yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, memandang khawatir dengan bibir bawah tergigit—barangkali ingin ikut menikmati sensasi cokelat lezat yang membasahi rongga mulut, meluncur mulus di tenggorokan, lalu tersenyum karena rasanya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Kageyama sedikit tak nyaman ditatap sedemikian intim. Ia agak terperanjat ketika telapak tangan lelaki itu mendarat di keningnya tanpa peringatan.

"Demamnya belum turun. Kau harus menuruti apa kata dokter, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama benci dipanggil begitu, terlebih diakhiri embel-embel yang membuatnya terkesan seperti perempuan—walau dalam konteks berhubungan badan, memang itulah yang menjadi posisinya meskipun sebetulnya ia enggan (nah, ia berbaik hati menawarkan diri, berharap lelaki itu mau ganti posisi sesekali, biar tahu sakit dan nikmatnya disodomi). Tapi dengan panggilan mengesalkan itu, ia jadi merasa istimewa.

"Aku pikir sudah waktunya kau pergi bekerja, Oikawa-san."

Kageyama kembali menyesap cokelat panas bikinan Oikawa—kekasihnya yang agak menyebalkan, suka pamer, eksis dan memori ponselnya penuh oleh selfie genit. Kalau dibilang tampan, siapapun pasti setuju. Oikawa Tooru adalah wajah ideal yang ingin dipacari setiap gadis. Sayang sekali, lelaki itu malah terjerat padanya. Padahal Kageyama laki-laki tulen, dilihat sekilas pun ia tetap maskulin, lebih maskulin dari Oikawa sendiri. Tapi begitulah. Manusia itu penuh kejutan dan teka-teki. Siapa akan jatuh cinta pada siapa, lantas berakhir dengan siapa. Seingatnya, sewaktu SMP, Oikawa adalah kasanova sejati, gadis di sekolah mana pun dipacari.

Ah, mengingat hal itu mendadak membuat ia keki.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk meminum obatnya."

"Iya, iya."

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir. "Kalau jawabanmu begitu, aku mana bisa percaya. Lebih baik hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja."

"Kau mana boleh begitu. Hari ini giliran Tsukishima libur. Jangan buat Bokuto-san menyeret kembali lelaki itu ke Kedai Orazio dan menyuruhnya bekerja tanpa henti."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan minum obatnya." Kageyama menyetel alarm. "Tepat jam dua belas, alarm ini bakal memberitahuku. Sekarang aku mau istirahat."

Oikawa tidak diberi pilihan selain menurut.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Terhitung sudah delapan bulan Oikawa bekerja di Kedai Orazio, kedai kopi di ujung jalan milik kawannya waktu kuliah dulu, Bokuto Kotaro. Tidak ada yang istimewa selama ia bekerja di kedai itu selain fakta bahwa di sanalah ia kembali berjumpa dengan juniornya semasa SMP—Kageyama Tobio; Tobio-chan, lelaki manis yang jarang tersenyum dan lebih sering marah-marah. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Bokuto mempekerjakan karyawan seperti Tobio, mukanya begitu, seperti menantang adu panco.

Tapi setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana Tobio bekerja, ia jadi paham alasannya. Saat mengenakan seragam barista, kepribadian lelaki itu seratus persen berbeda dari biasanya. Hangat dan sopan (yang sejujurnya sangat mengejutkan). Oikawa jadi semakin sering memperhatikan Tobio, kemudian, dengan mulus, panah Cupid melesat cepat mengenai dadanya. Ia dibikin jatuh cinta setengah hidup. Tak perlu berpikir panjang dan pertimbangan matang, ciuman pertamanya dengan Tobio terjadi di loker karyawan—penuh gairah dan sedikit paksaan, mengingat sepertinya lelaki itu tak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki. Ciuman ditambah bonus gamparan di pipi. Kenangan panas yang bikin mukanya memar.

Oikawa terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian itu. Banyak hal yang terjadi, hal-hal yang ia lakukan untuk membuktikan perasaannya hingga akhirnya Tobio menerimanya meski masih setengah hati. Ciuman-ciuman kecil, sentuhan nakal dan pergulatan menyenangkan di atas ranjang. Lalu, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan dalih menghemat pengeluaran. Sebetulnya alasan Oikawa cuma satu; ia ingin terus bersama Tobio, tidak hanya di tempat kerja, tapi juga di rumah yang mereka sewa bersama.

Tiba-tiba Bokuto menghampiri, menggetok kepalanya dengan nampan.

"Kotaro-chan, kejam!"

Bokuto bergidik. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, Unkokawa. Kau membuatku merinding!"

Oikawa kembali melamun. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru kedai, hanya ada sedikit pengunjung; sepasang kekasih, dua anak muda dan seorang penyendiri yang gemar membaca buku. Ia melirik jam besar bermotif cangkir kopi di dekat _stand_ musik. Baru pukul sembilan pagi. Masih jam-jam sibuk. Biasanya ramai pengunjung di atas jam satu siang, jauh lebih ramai kalau sudah menjelang malam. Melihat lelaki penyendiri itu, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Bokuto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa?"

"Tentu saja, hubunganmu dengan lelaki yang selalu mampir mengenakan kemeja kerja itu. Kupikir kalian sudah dekat."

Muka Bokuto mendadak merona merah. Oikawa tidak memerlukan penjelasan lebih. Bokuto juga sepertinya enggan memperjelas. Musik mengalun lembut dari _backsound_ yang terhubung dengan komputer kedai. Ia duduk bermalas-malasan di meja konter. Bokuto ikut-ikutan duduk. Beginilah kalau sepi pengunjung. Bersantai, sesekali menguap karena lagu-lagu yang terputar begitu sendu dan mendayu-dayu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh."

Oikawa menguap.

"Kageyama." Bokuto menambahkan.

"Mm-hmm, tentu saja. Pagi-pagi sekali aku membuatkan cokelat panas. Dia tipikal pasien yang tidak mau meminum obat dengan alasan pahit, tapi aku yakin dia meminumnya dengan baik walaupun tanpa pengawasanku. Dokter juga menyarankan agar dia beristirahat di rumah setidaknya dua hari."

"Huh, musim demam." Sambil berkata demikian, mata Bokuto menerawang jauh. Barangkali mengingat pelanggan istimewanya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya, sama-sama terserang demam. Awal musim dingin selalu begitu. Beruntung, Oikawa hanya terkena flu, itu juga langsung sembuh dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari.

"Aku ingin meneleponnya."

"Telepon saja."

Pipi Oikawa menyentuh meja konter. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kageyama berkeringat. Selimut basah oleh keringatnya.

Alarm berbunyi dan ia terbangun untuk mempereteli empat jenis obat dari masing-masing kemasan untuk ia buang ke tempat sampah. Kageyama bukan lelaki yang sanggup menelan obat pahit. Ia tidak mampu menahan rasa mual yang ditimbulkan obat-obatan itu. Pada akhirnya, segala jenis obat apa pun akan berakhir menjadi bentuk lain di mangkuk wastafel. Ia selalu memuntahkannya lima menit setelah obat itu meluncur di tenggorokan.

Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Oikawa khawatir, jadilah, empat butir obat itu ia buang ke tempat sampah agar Oikawa mengira ia telah meminum obatnya dengan baik. Kageyama kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, kali ini tanpa selimut tebal. Ia memandang ke arah cangkir putih polos yang berisi cokelat panas (tentu saja, cokelat panas itu sudah dingin). Ia memejamkan mata, berharap waktu cepat berlalu membawa Oikawa pulang ke rumah, pulang padanya. Tak peduli meski lelaki itu agak menyebalkan dan berisik. Di saat sakit begini, cuma Oikawa yang Kageyama butuhkan.

Menjelang malam, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, seseorang yang juga mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Tobio-chan."

Kemudian, cokelat panas buatan kekasihnya menjadi minuman nikmat yang menyambut pagi Kageyama keesokan harinya. Tidak hanya secangkir, tapi dua cangkir; sepasang cangkir. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Oikawa. Kini, cokelat panas tidak hanya mengingatkannya pada masa lalu; masa kanak-kanak, kue-kue manis, perayaan kecil, wajah-wajah penuh senyum dan cangkir bergambar pahlawan super. Tapi juga pada Oikawa.[]

* * *

 **11:08 PM – 21 December 2016**

 **A/N:**

Selamat ulang tahun, Baby Kags! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin OiKage, semoga hasilnya enggak aneh ya walau cheesy sih. Akhir-akhir ini entah kesambet apa, bikin fluffy mulu. Semoga suka :)


End file.
